


I miss him

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [34]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>OMG I GOT ANOTHER IDEA!!!!! so ben and barry or jamie (or even james it doesn't matter!) are filming a fridgecam and then when mike's editing it he finds out that while filming ben said something like "i really like mike" or something and he's all shocked and stuff and OMG I'M IMAGINING IT ISN'T IT CUTE AF?!?!?!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss him

Ben had to hold onto James shoulder as his body wrecked with laughter.

“God no! And just imagine him in that pink dress you showed me… “ James burst into laughter himself and tried to hold himself upright, but proceeded to fall against the fridge, knocking the camera over and out.

“Damn you James. What will Mike say?” Ben laughed again, helping his friend to stand again. “You and your Mike. I could have been hurt seriously.” James declared.

“But you aren’t.” Ben grinned and reached out to grab the camera.

“And Mike is gone anyway. He won’t notice anything.” James did the same, just faster and now held the camera.

“Yeah, I already miss him.” Ben trusted his best friend not to use that against him. James looked up from where he was fiddling with the camera and furrowed his brow.

“Oh no.” He then whispered as he saw the look on his friend's face. James placed the camera back in the fridge and drew Ben into his arms. “You didn’t fall for this dumbass, did you?” He whispered and tightened his arms around the brown haired man as he nodded against his shoulder.

“Goddamnit. Do I have to threaten and kill him?”

Ben laughed a chocked off laughter and shook his head.

“I don’t think that’s needed. Ever.” Ben said sadly and stepped away from James.

“Okay. Lets finish here and then we will talk. Over some really nice quiches.”

“You’ve got me weak in my knees” Ben swooned and was grinning again.

* * *

 

When Mike came back, he was overthrown by the work that was waiting for him, piles of piles of unedited footage. Sitting down with his third cup of tea and headphones on his head, he begun to work through the pile.

At his third cup, Mike played the footage of Ben and James for this week's fridgecam, smiling as the erratic chef joked with his best friend and suddenly the screen went black, but the audio was still playing.

“I already miss him...” He could hear Ben say, a bit quiet in the background followed by a few seconds of silence before James moaned an ‘oh no’ and then there was some rustle and then James said something else that struck him hard, making his heart beat faster.

“You didn’t fall for this dumbass, did you?” Not hearing if Ben answered, Mike sat back with his cup in the hand, staring at the black display.

Then turning around, Mike could see a Ben working around in the kitchen, making something.

Hearing the sentence that James then said made Mike lose his headphones before getting up, walking up to Ben.

“You wanna sneak a taste?” Ben asked as he stood next to him, glancing down at the batter swirling in the bowl.

“I want to ask you if you go out with me.” Mike said, still dipping his finger in the batter, bringing it to his mouth and liking away the tasty creation.

Ben went pale and his eyes widened, looking like a deer caught in a headlight of an oncoming train and his eyes began to dart around to look for an exit.

“Why do you ask?”

“Because it seems that two idiots have fallen in love with each other.” Ben blinked and stared at him.

“Then, of course. Let's go out… Together…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
